


Скрепы-хуепы

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Юра альфа, у Отабека нет статуса, и они решили сломать систему. Но систему так просто не сломаешь!





	Скрепы-хуепы

Юра говорил, размахивая руками, картинка моталась, и Отабека слегка укачивало от этого. Но он все равно смотрел, подперев щеку рукой и улыбаясь.

— И я вот должен это все выслушивать, прикинь? Этот бред сумасшедшего, какие альфы несдержанные и как они на всех кидаются. Нормально, блядь, вообще? Старайтесь держать себя в руках, если рядом с вами находятся омеги предположительно в течке, хуе-мое. Так это пиздец, Бек, ты не представляешь. Однажды Гошана накрыло, какой-то сбой у него вроде как был из-за перелета, течка началась незапланированно, как от него, сука, воняло! Ой, простите…

— Юр, ты на улице, что ли? — спросил Отабек.

— Ага, — Юра фыркнул. — Блин, надо тише говорить, а то щас как получу по щам от какой-нибудь нервной омеги. Короче, воняло так, будто канализацию рвануло, пиздец.

— Серьезно? — ужаснулся Отабек. Юра яростно закивал, потом скривился.

— Ну, вообще-то Милка сказала, что это мне, ей он нормально пах. Не в смысле, что ее накрыло и все такое, но норм. — Юра пожал плечами. — Я читал, это типа индивидуально, кого-то и правда от всех омег кроет, но чаще нет. И вот они мне на этом ОБЖ…

— ОБЖ? — переспросил Отабек. — А это точно тот предмет?

— Я ебу? — сердито поинтересовался Юра. — Этика и психология семейной жизни… хуй знает, они всю эту херню слили в один предмет, посещение обязательно, бла-бла. В общем, ответственность альфы, все дела. — Юра закатил глаза. — Сроду не хотел трахнуть ни одну омегу.

— Ну, может, захочешь еще, — осторожно предположил Отабек. Юра скривился снова, в точности отобразив лицом внутреннее состояние Отабека.

— Не хочу, — сказал он. — Нахуй это все. Лучше б не манифестировал. Только мешает.

— Танцевать? — ухмыльнулся Отабек, и Юра оскалился.

— Это ты типа пошутил? Пользуешься, что я до тебя не дотянусь?

Отабек тихо засмеялся.

— Не, Юр, без статуса не очень. Все ждут, что ты или туда, или сюда, а ты не определился. Тупо как-то.

— Да в жопу всех, — горячо сказал Юра. — Ты крут как горы, нахуй тебе статус? Чтобы все говорили, что ты точно то или точно это? — Он поморщился. — Прикинь, про меня все думали, что омега, пока я официально не заявил, какой у меня статус. Ах, он такой тонкий и хрупкий. Бе, — Юра высунул язык. — И вот это все бесит. Типа если ты альфа, то такой, а если омега, то эдакий, иначе не бывает.

— А еще если ты альфа, то встречаешься с омегой, — сказал Отабек, не сводя с Юры глаз. — И наоборот. Безстатусным ничего не светит. Кроме таких же безстатусных.

— Ну и почему это тебя парит? — спросил Юра. Отабек вытер о штаны внезапно вспотевшие ладони.

— А если нравится кто-то, кто манифестировал?

Юра больше не размахивал телефоном и смотрел прямо в камеру.

— Как будто статусный не может с безстатусным встречаться, — сказал он. — Где это написано?

— Не принято, — улыбнулся Отабек.

— Устаревшие скрепы, — отрезал Юра. И добавил, будто рубанул еще сверху: — Хуепы.

Отабек невольно фыркнул. Юра теперь смотрел прямо на него — Отабек видел верхнюю половину его лица, сведенные брови, яркие, ошеломительные глаза. Не для скайпа разговор, подумалось ему. Но сколько ж можно?

— А ты бы стал встречаться с кем-нибудь без статуса? — спросил он с замиранием сердца. После паузы Юра ответил:

— С кем-нибудь — не стал бы.

Сердце, кажется, остановилось. Отабек спросил — он будто слышал себя со стороны:

— А со мной?

— Блядь, — резко проговорил Юра, и камера метнулась куда-то, описала смазанный круг и снова вернулась к Юриному лицу. — Блядь, Бека, — сказал Юра. — Да! Конечно, да!

***

Два месяца спустя Отабек сказал Юре:

— Меня распределили на Кубок Ростелекома.

— С ума сойти, — усмехнулся Юра. — Такая новость, такая новость! Я же не имею никакого отношения к фигурному катанию и не в курсе, кто на каких этапах!

В этот раз Юра был дома, у себя в комнате, где горел только ночник, сам Юра валялся на кровати, уставившись в камеру ноутбука, а Потя лез ему мордой в лицо и в экран. Взъерошенные Юрины волосы наэлектризовались и липли к щекам. Отабеку мучительно хотелось их отвести с лица. И вообще прикоснуться уже к Юре. Они два месяца дрочили по скайпу. Ну, или без скайпа — во всяком случае, Отабек, насчет Юры он не знал.

— Ну? — спросил Юра, придвинувшись ближе и заглядывая в камеру. — И когда ты приедешь?

— Накануне, конечно.

— Бека!

Отабек рассмеялся.

— Мне разрешили потом задержаться на пару дней. Лучше после, чем до, Юр…

Юра жарко покраснел, пальцем убрал прядь волос, лезущую в рот.

— Окей, — сказал он. — Остановишься у меня, да же?

— Официально — в отеле.

— Отабек!

— Юрий! — Отабек протянул руку, обвел на экране лицо Юры. — Заселюсь и тут же приеду.

— Я тебя в гостинице встречу, — мрачно сказал Юра. — Вам, казахам, нельзя верить.

— Много ты казахов знаешь?

— Одного! Мне хватает!

Отабек глубоко вздохнул от избытка чувств. Юра смотрел на него с экрана, притворяясь рассерженным, хотя губы его подрагивали. Отабек обвел контур его рта, резко выдохнул.

— Юра, скажи что-нибудь…

Губы Юры разомкнулись, Отабек услышал его длинный, прерывистый вздох и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, сунул руку под резинку штанов. Взгляд Юры стал жарким.

— Мне плохо видно, — сказал он тихо и низко, и Отабек отъехал с креслом дальше и стащил с себя штаны до колен. На экране Юра прикусил кулак. — Бека…

— Говори, — попросил Отабек. На экран смотреть было невыносимо, и так-то Юра жег взглядом, будто паяльником.

— Ты ужасно красивый, — прошептал Юра. — Так хочу уже тебя потрогать…

Он задохнулся, и Отабек понял — тоже дрочит. Сильнее сжал член, задвигал кулаком, ерзая в кресле. Юра шептал, срываясь на короткие стоны:

— Я бы взял в рот. Облизал бы… сосал, пока ты не кончишь. А хочешь меня трахнуть? Я дам тебе…

— Ты же… — выдохнул Отабек, — альфа…

— Поебать, — прошипел Юра — глаза его закатывались. — Хочу тебя… везде, всякого. Хочу тебе дать… хочу вставить… трахать тебя хочу…

Он заскулил, длинно и протяжно, и Отабека выгнуло от этого звука, он кончил в руку и обмяк в кресле.

— Блядь, Бека, — выдохнул Юра — на экране мелькнула его вымазанная белым рука, и Отабека прошило короткой судорогой. — Не могу… давай после конца сезона свалим куда-нибудь вдвоем, а?

— Медовый месяц? — спросил Отабек, глядя на него с ленивой улыбкой.

— Ага, — Юра тоже улыбнулся. — Не будем вылезать из номера, будем только трахаться. А?

— Давай, — сказал Отабек.

***

— У нас завтра соревнования, — прошептал Отабек, когда Юра прижал его к двери своей квартиры.

— Мы ничего такого, — шепотом же ответил Юра — его пальцы сжимались на спине Отабека, нос холодил шею. — Бека, ты как-то охуенно пахнешь.

Невыносимо, подумал Отабек. Сгреб Юру за волосы на затылке, поднял его лицо и прижался губами к губам.

Они стягивали с себя ботинки и куртки, не разрывая поцелуя. Так же ввалились в комнату, и Юра дотащил Отабека до кровати и рухнул на нее первым, увлекая его за собой. Они выползали из одежды, как змеи из кожи, и Юра, как та змея, шипел, что джинсы Отабека слишком узкие. Потом Юра оказался сверху, обхватил ладонью член Отабека, а Отабек сгреб Юрин, и Юра целовал его шею, пока они дрочили друг другу, быстро, резко, голодно.

Потом Юра загнал Отабека в душ и ждал его на кухне с чаем. Есть они не стали, но долго сидели за столом — Юра у Отабека на коленях — и трепались. Отабек был готов провести так всю ночь, но завтра их ждали соревнования.

Они отправились в кровать и там повторили заход, а потом уснули, переплетясь руками и ногами.

***

— Сука, — говорил Юра на следующий день, а сам улыбался до ушей, и так счастливо, что Отабеку хотелось куда-то бежать, орать во всю глотку или прокатать произвольную прямо сейчас. — Первое место. Ах ты, вражина казахская! Засланец! Подрыватель моего боевого духа!

— Юр, это ж только короткая, — сказал Отабек, улыбаясь в ответ. — Неизвестно еще, как завтра пойдет.

— Охуенно завтра пойдет, — заверил Юра.

После проката они расстались — Отабека все-таки увезли в гостиницу. И на следующий день увиделись только на открытой тренировке, и Юра, проехав мимо Отабека, сказал одними губами — я тебя сделаю. Хотя, может, он сказал “выебу”. Отабек не был уверен до конца.

После проката, после объявления результатов и пьедестала Юра сгреб Отабека за ленту на шее и затащил в туалет. Глаза у Юры были мокрые, злые, и все равно он улыбался.

— Я охуенно рад, — выговорил он тоном, в котором радости не было ни на грош. Отабек обнял его и прижал к себе. — Я правда рад! — выдавил Юра. — Тебе проиграть не стремно… не так стремно, как Леруа какому-нибудь.

И заскрипел зубами. Отабек, резко выдохнув, обнял его крепче.

— Злишься на меня?

— Злюсь на себя.

— Мне… мне в гостиницу сегодня, да?

Юра поднял на него недобрый взгляд.

— Да щас, кто тебя пустит.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Юра сказал:

— Я тебя люблю.

Отабеку показалось, будто его ударили в живот, секунду он вдохнуть не мог. Потом — руки дрожали — привлек Юру к себе.

— И я тебя.

И они поцеловались. И целовались, пока не открылась дверь и не прозвучало удивленное и растерянное:

— Ой…

Юра раздраженно зафыркал. Отабек же хмуро посмотрел на Пхичита, который мялся на пороге, держа в руках телефон, с видом крайне разочарованным.

— Ты не успел сделать фотку? — уточнил Отабек. Вид у Пхичита стал окончательно убитый, он помотал головой. — Это хорошо.

— Было так красиво, — вздохнул Пхичит. И тут же оживился. — Но, Юрий, ты же делал официальное заявление, что ты альфа!

— Ну? — удивился Юра. — И что не так?

— О! — Пхичит перевел изумленный взгляд на Отабека. — Отабек, так ты омега?!

— У меня нет статуса, — ответил Отабек и невольно вздохнул.

— Вы смотритесь как классические альфа и омега, — расстроился Пхичит. — Прям вот… — он изобразил руками. Юра зло фыркнул и потянул Отабека прочь.

— Вот! Ну ты слышал это? Классические альфа и омега! О я ебал!

Отабек обнял его за плечи. Ему было восхитительно все равно, как там они смотрятся.

Дома, пока Отабек на кухне рассеянно тянул чай, Юра чего-то возился в ванной, шумела вода. Потом позвал:

— Иди сюда!

Отабек пришел. Оказалось, что Юра налил ванну — с высокой пеной и чем-то душистым, и расставил всюду свечки. Под взглядом Отабека он смутился.

— Типа… вот. Полезешь со мной?

— Конечно, — сказал Отабек.

Сначала они устроились лицом друг к другу, и Юра кидался в Отабека кусочками пены, а потом переполз и уселся между его ног, спиной к груди. Отабек поцеловал его за ухом. Юра заурчал и притерся плотнее. Отабек слегка куснул его за шею под волосами. Юра вздрогнул и наклонил голову. Отабек облизал выступающую косточку на шее. Юра шумно выдохнул и двинул задницей так, что член Отабека проехался между ягодицами.

— Все, блядь, — прошептал Юра и с шумным всплеском поднялся из воды. — Пойдем.

Они кое-как вытерлись и повалились на кровать. Юра шарил в изголовье, пока Отабек, придерживая его за бедра, целовал впалый вздрагивающий живот и выступающие косточки. Потом под руку ему подкатился флакон смазки.

— Резинки надо? — спросил Юра задыхающимся голосом. — Я купил.

— Как скажешь, — пробормотал Отабек, поднимаясь выше, обцеловывая его грудь. — У меня никого не было, я здоров.

Юра счастливо рассмеялся.

— И у меня никого не было, и я здоров. И никто не залетит. — Он обхватил Отабека за шею, подтянул его выше. — Хватит лизаться, я тебе смазку зачем дал?

— Уверен? — спросил Отабек. Глаза у Юры сверкали, губы были темные и блестящие. Отабек провел по ним пальцем, Юра прихватил его, не отводя глаз, а потом обвил ногами талию Отабека.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, понятно?

— Понятно.

Дышать нормально не получалось, вдохи выходили короткими и рваными, как после тяжелого проката. Отабек выдавил смазку на пальцы. Юра следил за ним, не отрываясь, как кот.

— Подожди, — сказал он, когда Отабек уже склонился над ним, и того ошпарило острым разочарованием — передумал! Но Юра ничего больше не сказал — он перекатился на живот и приподнял задницу, становясь на колени. — Вот так лучше.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек, глядя на это, — ты смерти моей хочешь.

Оглянувшись на него через плечо, Юра весело фыркнул. И расставил ноги шире.

Смазка начала подтаивать на пальцах, Отабек добавил еще и провел ладонью между Юриных ягодиц. Тот шумно выдохнул и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, и Отабек ярко вспомнил, как выгибался Юра на льду в своей произвольной, демонстрируя плоский бледный живот, откровенно бросая всему миру в лицо свою тонкую, юную, хрупкую сексуальность. И плевать ему было, соответствует ли это образу альфы. Юра не держался за этот образ. Он не боялся не соответствовать. Вот как сейчас.

— Ты такой классный, — прошептал Отабек, наглаживая пальцем дырку, и Юра вздрогнул и еще чуть прогнулся. — Так хочу, Юр, господи…

Он толкнулся пальцем внутрь, и Юра хрипло задышал и зажался. Сунув вторую руку ему под живот, Отабек взялся за его член, осторожно провел ладонью снизу, по нежной коже. Толкнулся пальцем глубже, до конца, в тугое, пульсирующее. Из горла Юры вырвался тонкий стон.

Это было мучительно. Юра то зажимался и словно пытался отползти, то толкался, выстанывая что-то неразборчивое, а член его твердел в ладони. Отабек был весь мокрый, пот затекал в глаза. Простыню они всю изгваздали смазкой. Отабек трахал Юру уже двумя пальцами, его собственный член болезненно ныл.

Это было восхитительно. Он бы не променял эту возню ни на какой простой статусный секс.

— Бека… — Юра говорил невнятно, вид у него был измученный. — Бека, ну же…

— Давай в другой раз… — прошептал Отабек. — Сегодня так? Юр, больно будет…

— Насрать! — рыкнул Юра. — Бек, вставляй уже, ну!

— Пообещай, что скажешь, если будет больно, — Отабек взялся за собственный член, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — не кончить бы от одного прикосновения.

— Скажу… — выдохнул Юра. — Бека, пожалуйста.

Он вдавился головкой в дырку, раскрывшуюся, красную после пальцев. Начал вставлять. Юра дернулся, и Отабек удержал его за бедра.

— Больно?

Юра что-то замычал и осторожно толкнулся назад. Отабек, постанывая, двинулся навстречу. Пот катился с него градом, и Юрина спина тоже была мокрой, словно он только что облился водой. Его задница туго обхватывала член Отабека, и он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть. В ушах грохотала кровь. Оргазм подступал, неумолимый и невыносимый.

— Юра, — простонал Отабек. — Юра, я… долго не смогу…

В ответ Юра толкнулся навстречу, и пришлось открыть глаза — нельзя было не смотреть. Юра совсем распластался по кровати, мокрые волосы растрепались, глаза были полузакрыты, а рот, наоборот, распахнут, словно в немом крике. Как завороженный, Отабек проехался пальцами по его губам, и Юра протяжно застонал и содрогнулся всем телом.

Отабека накрыло тут же. Член дернулся, в голове мелькнуло — вытащить, но он не успел. Юра стонал и бился под ним, и Отабек обхватил его одной рукой поперек плеч, вжимаясь в него, кончая в него.

— Блядь, — хрипло, рвано выдал Юра. — Блядь… господи, Бека…

— Больно? — сипло спросил Отабек. Юра замотал головой, проехавшись мокрыми прядями Отабеку по носу, потом кивнул.

— Больно. Охуенно. Сука…

Отабек стиснул его, подгреб под себя, прижался всем телом, втиснулся носом в шею сзади. Внезапно остро захотелось быть альфой. И чтобы Юра был его омегой. Вцепиться клыками в шею, оставить метку. Отабек судорожно вздохнул — и разжал объятия.

Юра завозился, выбираясь. Встал, потянулся, выгнул шею, пытаясь разглядеть себя сзади, хмыкнул.

— Странное такое ощущение. Течет?

— Нет, — ответил Отабек и от избытка чувств зарылся лицом в подушку. Он услышал смех Юры, потом шлепки босых ног. Потом зашумела вода.

Он задремал к тому моменту, как вернулся Юра. Уха коснулись губы, Отабек услышал шепот:

— Купаться пойдешь?

— Ммм… — ответил Отабек, вложив в этот звук весь свой протест. Юра фыркнул и забрался в постель рядом с ним. Отабек заснул под его возню.

***

Он проснулся от страшного ощущения, будто в живот вонзили нож. Острая боль терзала его тело, исходя из низа живота, когтями впивалась в позвоночник. Отабек заскулил, сжимаясь в комок, не в силах даже проснуться до конца, чтобы что-то сделать или хотя бы позвать на помощь.

— Бека? — раздался хрипловатый со сна голос Юры. — Бека, ты чего?!

Отабек не мог ответить — всех его сил хватало только на то, чтобы поверхностно дышать.

Юра подорвался с кровати, перекатился через него. Вспыхнул свет, и Отабек снова не сдержал жалобного стона. Над ним нависло перепуганное лицо Юры.

— Твою мать, блядь, — прошептал Юра. — Что, Бека? Что болит?

— Живот… — выдохнул Отабек сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Спина…

— Траванулся? Тошнит?

Отабек замотал головой, и в это мгновение его скрутило снова, до судороги в ногах, до слез, и он завыл, вцепившись зубами в наволочку.

Юра ругнулся, куда-то кинулся, и сквозь звон в ушах Отабек услышал пиканье телефонных кнопок. Юра тут же вернулся — он прижимал мобильник к уху, — положил ладонь Отабеку на живот, растер. Стало чуть-чуть полегче.

— Алло? — в трубку он едва ли не орал. — “Скорую” пришлите, пожалуйста! Адрес… Что? Я откуда знаю? Живот болит, сильно. Да не у меня! Не может говорить! Ты же не можешь? — он наклонился к Отабеку. Тот мотнул головой. Боль, притихшая под рукой Юры, снова начинала разворачиваться, выпуская когти, и Отабек с силой прикусил губу, чтобы не начать орать. — Сейчас, — сказал Юра в трубку. Снова что-то пикнуло, зазвучал сухой женский голос с вопросительной интонацией:

— ...характер боли?

— Острая, — сказал Юра, глядя на Отабека. — Внизу живота, — добавил он, оглаживая ладонью — задышалось легче. — И… и что ты говорил, Бек?

— Спина, — выдавил Отабек. — Вдоль позвоночника.

— Судороги в конечностях? — деловито спросила женщина. Отабек рвано кивнул. У Юры широко раздувались ноздри. — Головная боль?

— В висках, — выдохнул Отабек. — Давит.

Женщина переспросила, не расслышав, Юра повторил. Женщина сказала спокойным, скучающим даже тоном:

— По всем признакам похоже на манифест. Статус у больного есть?

— Нет, — ответил Юра и растерянно посмотрел на Отабека. — Но он… взрослый уже.

— Возраст? — резко спросил женщина.

— Двадцать, — ответил Юра. В трубке сказали:

— В таком возрасте манифест возможен. На фоне стрессовой ситуации или выплеска гормонов. Обезболивающее приняли?

— Нет еще, — ответил Юра. — Я вам звонил.

— Обезболивающее, — скучающим голосом начала перечислять женщина. — Теплое на живот и на спину. Постельный режим и обильное питье. Если в течение суток не прекратится — звоните.

И связь оборвалась. Юра, ошалев, смотрел на телефон.

— Суток? — повторил он. — Суток?!

— Манифест… — выдохнул Отабек. Во рту было сухо, губы будто запеклись. Боль тупо толкалась в животе, царапала по позвоночнику. Отабек прикрыл глаза, успев поймать отчаянный взгляд Юры.

— Так, — Юра склонился к нему, руки его, гладившие Отабека по животу, ощутимо дрожали. — Сейчас я все сделаю. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, ладно? Сейчас все будет.

Он сорвался и куда-то унесся, а Отабек перекатился на живот — почему-то ему показалось, что так станет легче. Но то ли движение было лишним, то ли боль решила, что пришло ее время — новый приступ накатил тут же, да такой, что Отабека снова швырнуло на спину и выгнуло над постелью дугой, и он не удержал крика.

Юра ворвался в комнату, взлохмаченный и бледный. В руке у него был стакан, который он, едва не разлив, пихнул на тумбочку, после чего сгреб Отабека в объятия, развернул спиной к себе, прижал, уложив ладонь на живот.

— Сейчас будет легче, — услышал Отабек его шепот. Хотелось спросить — откуда ты знаешь, но где-то в истерзанном мозгу все-таки мелькнуло, что Юра же статусный, наверное, он через такое проходил. Или у альф иначе?

Боль и правда унялась немного, настолько, что Отабек сумел сам себе удивиться — а с чего он успел решить, что сам манифестирует не в альфу?

Потому что это было очевидно. Юра — альфа. В кого же еще Отабеку перерождаться, как не в омегу?

— Таблетка, — проговорил Юра. Сел сам, приподнял Отабека, сунул ему под нос ладонь, с которой Отабек слизнул таблетку, а потом подал стакан. — Хорошая обезболка, — прошептал Юра. — Скоро отпустит, все будет хорошо. Полежишь еще чуть-чуть один? Я грелку принесу.

Отабек кивнул, сполз с него. Юра убежал, а боль вернулась, словно только этого и ждала, и Отабек заскулил, сжимаясь в комок, ощущая, как слезы обжигают веки. Ему все еще было стыдно, но сил терпеть больше не осталось.

Юра вернулся с грелкой, завернутой в полотенце, сунул ее Отабеку под живот. Потом присел рядом, протянул стакан, из которого торчала соломинка.

— Пей, — попросил он и пальцем вытер Отабеку под глазом. — Сейчас станет полегче. А потом все закончится. И все будет хорошо.

В стакане оказался теплый разбавленный сок. Отабек выпил, почти не чувствуя вкуса, но действительно стало легче.

— Еще? — спросил Юра. Отабек покачал головой и спросил хрипло:

— Ты ляжешь?

— А тебе норм? — спросил Юра, серьезно хмурясь. — Я не буду мешать?

— Нет, с тобой легче.

Юра кивнул, поднялся на ноги, выключил свет, после чего осторожно забрался в постель и лег сзади, прижавшись к спине Отабека всем телом.

Постепенно отпускало. Боль, терзавшая позвоночник, ушла первой — скатилась вниз и будто растворилась где-то в районе копчика. Потом отпустило живот, и Отабек смог наконец вздохнуть нормально, а заодно осознать, как же страшно он устал. Не удержавшись, он широко зевнул, и Юра прошептал:

— Спи.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Отабек в ответ. Сжал руку, которой Юра его обнимал, шепнул: — Спасибо.

— Дурак, — буркнул Юра. — За такое не благодарят.

Сон наваливался на Отабека теплой тяжестью, но все-таки он спросил:

— Тебя тоже колбасило?

— Ага, — ответил Юра. — Пиздец, думал, помру. Главное, один был. Одному вообще пизда.

Отабек прижал его руку к груди и поцеловал пальцы. Он не хотел даже воображать, каково это — пережить подобное одному.

— С чего, главное, меня накрыло-то? — пробормотал он. Юра тихонько фыркнул.

— Тебе ж сказали — стресс и гормональный всплеск. Ну, и то и другое в наличии.

— Блин, — вздохнул Отабек.

— Спи, — ласково сказал Юра. — Отпустило же, да?

Отабек угукнул, и Юра сообщил:

— Я сутки спал после манифеста. Так что спи. Это нормально.

— Не хочу спать сутки, — прошептал Отабек. — Хочу с тобой…

Юра хмыкнул, и Отабек почувствовал, как он улегся сзади, ткнулся прохладным носом в шею. Ощущение показалось вдруг невыносимо острым. В комнате чем-то пахло — духи, что ли, у Юры такие, подумал Отабек, такой пронзительный, легкий запах, ему идет.

По спине прокатилась волна от затылка до паха, будто чувствительно прошлись мягкой лапой, едва-едва обозначив когти. Отабека сладко выгнуло, он застонал.

— Бека? — встревоженный Юра приподнялся над ним. — Что такое? Опять?

Отабек перекатился на спину, заглянул ему в лицо. Глаза у Юры горели в темноте, будто у кошки. Ноздри вдруг затрепетали, он резко наклонился, длинно втянул воздух.

— Бека, — в голосе обозначилось рычание. — Ты пахнешь… ты так охуенно пахнешь…

Отабек зажмурился. По спине шла волна за волной, отчего хотелось выгибаться. В паху горело, ноги ощущались слабыми, ватными. Хотелось тереться — о постель, об Юру… лучше об Юру, конечно, во сто раз лучше. Не соображая, что делает, Отабек перекатился на живот, прогнулся в пояснице, поднимая задницу. Юра хрипло выдохнул — и вдруг накрыл его собой, его член, горячий, твердый, проехался между ягодиц, и Отабека затрясло. А заодно он понял, что в заднице у него мокро.

— Блядь, Бека… господи… — выдал Юра рычаще. Зубы прошлись по шее сзади, и Отабека снова выгнуло от остроты ощущений. — Мой… — голос у Юры стал неузнаваемый. — Мое…

— Юр-ра… — прохрипел Отабек, прижимаясь к нему. Горячей волной накатило наконец понимание, чего он хочет, и Отабек жалобно застонал, когда Юра начал отползать. — Юра… пожалуйста… Юрочка…

— Бек… — руки Юры гуляли по его спине, по бедрам, и Отабеку хотелось тереться о них, как кошке. — Не могу… нельзя… мы ж не на таблетках…

Отабек не понимал и не хотел понимать, что ему говорит Юра. Его захлестывала волна за волной, в заднице пекло, кожа горела, мозг отказывал. Все его тело требовало Юру — на себе, в себе, и Отабеку казалось, что он просто умрет, если Юра ему откажет.

— Не уходи, — проскулил он — вышло жалко и жалобно, и он прикусил губу, но это не помогло. — Юра, пожалуйста…

— Блядь… — прошептал Юра. — Бека мой…

И снова накрыл своим телом, лег сверху, вдавливая в постель, и Отабек обмяк под его весом, уткнувшись лицом в локоть. Юра целовал его шею, гладил по бокам, шептал что-то неразборчивое и ласковое, и Отабека выламывало под ним.

Потом в задницу ткнулись пальцы, и он развел ноги и чуть приподнял бедра, давая доступ. Под животом тут же оказалась подушка, а пальцы Юры — он вставил сразу два — ввинтились глубже. Отабек прерывисто задышал, потом начал стонать, потому что молчать было невозможно. Юра выдыхал с хрипами, член его терся о бедро Отабека, тяжелый и мокрый.

Пальцев стало больше — Отабек не понял, в какой-то момент это произошло, когда распирающее ощущение усилилось, стало ярким почти невыносимо. Он стонал в голос, раскатисто рычал Юрино имя — и слышал, как тот выдыхает со стонами и срывается в скулеж, как убыстряются его движения, как все глубже вторгаются пальцы. Юра что-то говорил — Отабек слышал его голос, но не понимал слов, будто внезапно забыл русский. Юра выстонал его имя — и от этого звука Отабек вдруг оказался на самой грани, и в тот же момент рука Юры замерла, словно он удерживал Отабека.

— Бек, — губы коснулись шеи, хриплый шепот ушел в позвоночник, и Отабека снова швырнуло — и снова не до конца. — Можно… мне…

Отабек ощутил на загривке зубы — пока еще нежное, невесомое прикосновение, оно прокатилось по спине кусочком льда.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Отабек. — Да. Конечно, да.

Юра зарычал — без преувеличения, по-звериному, — клыки его сомкнулись на коже.

По телу будто прошла взрывная волна. Выгнула, выломала, вырвала с корнем, бросила изломанного — и так оставила. Отабек услышал свой собственный не то скулеж, не то вой — и обмяк, обессиленный.

Сознание вернулось к нему от ощущения, что что-то теплое и влажное касается шеи. Отабек приоткрыл глаза — это далось ему с трудом — скосил взгляд. Юра вылизывал ему шею.

“Люблю тебя”, — подумал Отабек, но сказать не успел — его затащило в сон, точно под толщу воды.

***

Когда он проснулся, комнату заливал серый свет пасмурного дня, а Юры не было. Отабек лежал в кровати, пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях. Тело казалось странно легким и каким-то слегка замороженным, словно после анестезии. Больно вроде бы не было.

Он очень осторожно спустил ноги с кровати, сел. Потом аккуратно поднялся — никаких болевых ощущений, голова не кружится. Чуть помедлив, Отабек шагнул к зеркальной дверце Юриного шкафа.

Против ожиданий, в нем не поменялось ровным счетом ничего. Разве что местами он оказался угваздан спермой и смазкой. И еще… Отабек извернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть свой загривок, но, естественно, ничего не вышло. Тогда он завел за голову руку, потрогал. Метка ощущалась слегка припухшей, но совершенно не болела.

— Обалдеть, — пробормотал Отабек. Натянул штаны, вышел из комнаты — план был пойти в душ, но его против воли потянуло на кухню, откуда доносились запахи и шипение масла на сковороде.

А может, он просто проголодался.

Юра колдовал над плитой, но моментально повернулся, когда вошел Отабек. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, и Отабеку казалось, что на лице Юры проступает какое-то сияние.

— Привет, — сказал наконец Юра.

— Привет, — согласился Отабек. Юра выключил плиту и шагнул к нему.

— Ты как?

— Вроде нормально, — сказал Отабек. Юра остановился очень близко, но не касаясь. Взгляд его — и вся поза — показались Отабеку вопросительными, и это удивляло. — Ты чего, Юр?

Юра шумно выдохнул и будто слегка расслабился.

— Я тебя толком не спросил насчет этого, — он ткнул пальцем себе в шею. Отабек вскинул бровь.

— Ты же спросил.

— Ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы решить, — буркнул Юра, но глаза его заблестели. — Я как-то на тебя… набросился.

— По-моему, это я на тебя набросился, — возразил Отабек, улыбаясь. Юра фыркнул, наконец отмер, шагнул вплотную и обнял его.

— Блядь, Бека, это было так охуенно.

— Ага, — согласился Отабек и обнял его в ответ. Он уже даже боль манифестации не помнил, до того было охуенно.

Юра коротко поцеловал его и подтолкнул к стулу.

— Садись. Ты голодный, наверное.

— Наверное, — согласился Отабек. Сел и начал смотреть на Юру. По-другому просто не получалось, взгляд не отлипал.

— Ну все, хорош, — сказал Юра, поставив перед ним тарелку. — Я щас нахуй сгорю, если ты продолжишь так пялиться.

— Я не могу, прости, — покаялся Отабек. — Юра…

Тот зажмурился, мотнул головой, улыбаясь. Потом сказал — звучало это так, словно Юра репетировал:

— Насчет метки. Бек, прости, правда. Просто, ну… может, — он потер щеку, — теперь, со статусом… ты захочешь… другого альфу.

Голос Юры сошел на нет, но взгляда он не отвел — что было хорошо, потому что Отабек в ответ на эту речь смог только выгнуть бровь.

— Юр, ты с ума сошел?

— Ну, вроде как ты теперь на меня обречен, — пробормотал Юра. — Это как-то нечестно.

— Я на тебя с тринадцати лет обречен, — сказал Отабек, и у Юры запылали уши. — Так что все правильно.

Юра, покраснев еще сильнее, пробормотал:

— Я тут почитал, типа есть такое… эээ… верование, что ли. Типа поздний манифест может произойти у второго в паре, если у первого уже есть статус. Типа под партнера, — он спешно напихал в рот еды и закончил невнятно: — Но наука не подтверждает.

Отабек глубоко вздохнул и тоже начал есть, и некоторое время они жевали в молчании. Потом Юра налил им чаю, поставил чашку перед Отабеком, сел на свое место и протянул руку через стол. Отабек ее взял. Они сцепились пальцами.

— А я слышал, — заговорил наконец Отабек, кашлянув, — что течка, — слово далось с трудом, — три дня продолжается… или больше даже.

Юра кивнул, потом помотал головой.

— Это если не первая. Первая — короткая. Как бы обычно так выходит, что альфы рядом нет. — Он снова слегка зарделся, и Отабек решил, что сам он покраснеть сильнее, чем Юра, просто не сможет. Поэтому можно задать самый смущающий вопрос.

— Ты ночью… обошелся руками. Почему?

Юра моргнул.

— Так это… никто же из нас контрацептивов не жрет. А гондоны этого не выдерживают. Узел, сцепка, все дела. Вероятность залета девяносто процентов. — Он мгновение задумался, потом сказал: — Девяносто два и семь. Десятых. Я читал статьи.

— О, — сказал ошарашенный Отабек. — Я об этом не подумал.

— Конечно, — кивнул Юра. — С чего бы тебе. Я просто изучал вопрос… ну, мало ли что.

Они еще немного посидели в молчании. Отабек остро ощущал, как ему не хватает слов. Юра же смотрел в столешницу, мрачноватый и смущенный. Потом сказал:

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты проебал сезон. Олимпийский тем более. Это не потому что я как-то несерьезно…

— Я знаю, Юр, — быстро перебил Отабек. Протянул обе руки через стол, сгреб Юрины. — Это так… Я просто слегка…

Обалдел, подумал он. От твоей аккуратности, от твоей заботы. Как это сказать, чтобы оно не звучало так тупо?

Юра смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову. Потом заулыбался, боднул руки Отабека лбом.

— Зато теперь у нас все как у людей, — сказал он, посмеиваясь. — Альфа, омега, скрепы…

— Хуепы, — подсказал Отабек, и Юра заржал.

— Да блин! Сука, а мне так понравилось вчера, — он широко улыбнулся, — когда ты меня трахал. И что теперь?

Отабек пожал плечами.

— Течка раз в полгода. Все остальное время мы свободны.

— Тогда, — сказал Юра, и глаза его заблестели, — в следующий раз ты меня кусаешь. Будем на равных, пойдет?

— Пойдет, — кивнул Отабек, глядя на Юру. Изнутри будто распирало, словно в него закачали веселящий газ. — А когда следующий раз?

Зеленые глаза сверкнули, Юра поднялся со стула и протянул ему руку.

— Сейчас?


End file.
